deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is a villain from the anime/manga series, Naruto: Shippuden. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Madara Uchiha (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Madara Uchiha (Abandoned) * Remilia Scarlet vs. Dio Brando * Ganondorf Vs Madara Uchiha * Hiei vs Madara Uchiha * Kyoko Sakura vs. Madara Uchiha * Master Xehanort VS Madara Uchiha * Madara Uchiha vs. Sephiroth * Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha (Completed) * Madara vs Vegeta * Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach (Juha Bach) (Completed) * Madara Uchiha VS Raditz (dbz) (completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Darkseid (DC) * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Loki (Marvel) * Maleficent (Disney) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) History Madara was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village and Madara was thought to have died. He rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his death. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 20's (First "Death") **90's (Natural Death) **20's (Reanimated & Revived) *Height: 5’8” *While proficient with Fuma Shurikens, Kamas, Spears, Swords and Tantö, his preferred weapon is his Gunbai fan that he uses in his Uchiha Return to rebound an opponent's attack, regardless of attack and offensive capability. Abilities Ninjutsu *Puppet-Master Seal *Shadow Clone Technique *Will Materialization Sensory Perception *Can sense and detect people with Chakra from great distances. *Can determine a person’s clan and their Kekkei Genkai just by sensing them. *Sensory Perception can be used to evaluate opponents pre-battle. Abilities Nature Transformations *Advanced form of Chakra control. *Chakra is altered to match the type of the technique. *The Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire Release. *5 Basic Types, 10 Advanced Types. *'Fire Release' **Dragon Flame Release Song Technique **Great Fire Annihilation **Great Fire Destruction **Great Fireball Shower **Great Fireball Technique **Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *'Wood Release' **Advent of a World of Flowering Trees **Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees **Wood Clone Technique **Wood Dragon Technique **Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique *'Wind Release' **Gunbai Fanned Wind *'Yin-Yang Release' **Izanagi *'Earth Release' *'Water Release' *'Lightning Release' *'Storm Release' *'Yin Release' *'Yang Release' Dōjutsu *Sharingan **Mangekyō Sharingan ***Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *Rinnegan *Rinne Sharinga *Genjutsu *Chakra Receiver Manifestation *Kamui *Tengai Shinsei *Transcription Seal: Izanagi *Gedo Statue summoning *Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal Susanoo *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyō Sharingan *Madara’s Susanoo is blue in color, unique from all know Susanoo *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form *Susanoo can assist Madara in performing Techniques *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Magatama technique *The user controls Susanoo as their own body Six Paths Technique *A power of the Rinnegan that only Rinnegan users can perform. *All Rinnegan users can access these Paths, even those with a single Rinnegan. *All Six Paths are capable of performing godlike techniques. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. **Shinra Tensei **Banshō Ten’in **Chibaku Tensei *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. **Asura Attack **Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. **Demonic Statue Chains **Samsara: Heavenly Life Technique Sage of Six Paths Transformation *Requires user to seal the Ten-Tailed Beast within them. *Gains white hair, white robes, a staff and the ability to absorb natural energy. *Makes the user faster than the Flying Thunder God Technique. *Makes the user durable enough to survive Might Guy's Night Guy Technique, which opens all Eight Gates, which admittedly almost killed him. *Regeneration is high enough to survive Bisection. Sage of Six Paths Abilities *Limbo: Border Jail *Flight *Natural Energy Absorption *Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch *Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang *Rinne Sharingan *Truth-Seeking Balls *Infinite Tsukuyomi *God: Nativity of a World of Trees Feats *Can fight and see without his eyes *Skilled in Taijutsu to fight free-handed *Fought against the Senju clan for 24 hours straight *Became the Ten-Tails’ Third Jinchūriki *Used Transcription Seal: Izanagi to survive his battle with Hashirama *Used the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path to remain alive in his old age *First Uchiha to have achieved the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *First known Ninja to have achieved the Stabilized Perfect Susanoo *Regenerated from being cut in half by Sasuke Uchiha *Light fang attack is light speed. Faults *Susanoo heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce *Dōjutsu techniques can destroy Susanoo *Lost to Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju *Samsara: Heavenly Life revokes Madara's original reanimation powers *Will die if the Ten-Tails is removed from his body Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains